


sorry just thought you were dead

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Strangers, Thought Projection, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: just those 2 am beach strolls am i right - or - minseok meets a weird stranger on the beach at 2 am
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sorry just thought you were dead

Minseok breathed. Breathed in the salty air. Breathed in the sight of waves crashing down and the fading pink of the sunset. The moon was bright and clear tonight, and it cast a moon beam over the water. The night was so clear that he could pick out stars and constellations. It was truly beautiful. He propped himself up with his arms, unconsciously making fists of sand. It was strangely calming to him and Minseok let his mind blank as he stared at the ocean, slowly drifting off into sleep.  
“Excuse me, are you alright?” A bright voice pierced through his brain, and his eyes shot open. He looked up and saw a shadow standing in front of him. He could barely see the outlines of his face in the shadows from the moon. The man’s eyebrows were raised in an arch, as if he was actually concerned for him.  
“I, why would I not be alright?”  
“Well you were just, laying there - “ he gestured to Minseok’s body on the sand. “-and I wouldn’t want to find a dead body because a lot of people find dead bodies at night, especially on the beach - I was just trying to make sure you weren’t dead.” Minseok bit his lips to keep from smiling. What a weird thing to say. His eyes widened when he saw the stranger sit down beside him criss crossed. The man faced the water, moonlight hitting his features. Minseok took a sharp inhale when he saw the plush nose, dark eyes and button nose. His heart instantly began to beat faster and he made anxious circles in the sand with his fingers. The man rested back on his hands like Minseok, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.  
“You still haven’t answered my question you know,” the man said with his eyes still unopened. After a long pause, he opened them, catching Minseok’s eyes lingering on his face. The latter blushed and looked down at his hands.  
“I’m fine. Just a little insomniac, that’s all”, Minseok replied with an awkward laugh at the end. “What are you doing on the beach this late?” The man lifted his arm to read a watch on his wrist. Minseok snuck a glance at it, as he was curious too. He could barely make out the 2 and the 34 before the stranger looked up and grinned at him with an all-knowing glint in his eyes.  
“Nothing better than a beach stroll, am I right?” Odd. This man was odd. And Minseok was intrigued.

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow i bet ya'll didn't expect something from me til another 2 months !! surprise !! i found this one pager i wrote like a year ago and i changed it and spiffyed it up ! this makes no sense and idk if i'll continue it so comment ur thoughts if u want pls ! thanks for reading ! <3 - A.


End file.
